Calm before the Storm
by MusicBeatz99
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'm just gonna say that this takes place the day before the night that Anna and Elsa played in the ballroom. Rated T cause I don't know how to rate. XP


**Hey guys. I was deleting stuff from my gmail account when I happened to come across this little surprise. I completely forgot all about this story. I thought it'd be a shame for me to just cast it off, so here's the effort of past work, and present editing.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Childhood Time~

"Come on, Elsa! Let's play! Look! It's even snowing!" Anna shouted in glee while tugging on Elsa's sleeve, begging her to get ready to play outside with her, for the rest of the day. (The beauty of rhyming XD)

"Alright, alright. Just let me get dress." Elsa laughed.

"Really?!"

"I promise."

"Yeah! Meet me in the royal frontyard when done! Wait. I just got a better idea!" Anna said while running into their closet, then came out with snow boots in one hand and a coat in the other. Elsa looked at her younger sister confused.

"I'll help you get ready!" Anna said, making it sound like a wonderful idea. Before Elsa could even protest against it, Anna went and put the jacket over her head. Elsa squirmed around trying to find the head opening. Anna tried to get her arms through the coat, but couldn't find her arms. Elsa was moving around to much, for her to find anything.

"Hold...still." Anna said while pulling the coat down. Elsa's head popped through the top of the coat, letting her finally breath. As she gasped for air she put her arms through the sleeves, with the help of Anna of course.

"Now your feet." Anna said while dangling Elsa's blue boots around. Elsa grabbed her boots from her sister's hand. Anna didn't realize this until her hands felt empty.

"Hey! I wanna help you!" Anna exclaimed.

"I just got a brilliant idea though. Let's race to see who is the fastest getting dress and ready for fun!" Elsa suggested. Anna ran into her closet and slipped on her boots quickly. When Anna was done slipping her arms through the coat sleeves, Elsa was done putting her boots on.

"Done!" They both said in unison. They looked at each other, trying to find any errors. They both found two.

"Nuh-uh! Your hat and gloves aren't on!" They protested. They checked themselves to see if what said was true, and ran into their closet again. They through their clothes around looking for it, but couldn't find it. Elsa looked up and saw their gloves hanging on the top shelf.

"Up there!" Elsa pointed out. She stood on her tippy toes, but still couldn't get it.

"Let me try." Anna said also trying to reach for it. With worse luck then Elsa, she was more than an foot away, from the top. She groaned in defeat when she realizes, she can't get it. Elsa stood there, wondering how else she could get it down. It then struck her in the head.

"I know how to get it, but I'm gonna need you to help me out. Will you do it?" Elsa asked. Without a second of hesitation, Anna nodded her head.

"Good. I'll act as a stool so you can reach it. Alone were to short, but together, we can do anything." Elsa said. Anna thrilled to hear that, and got up again on her feet.

"Lets do it." She said. Elsa got low enough for Anna to stand on her shoulders. When Anna was ready she told Elsa to "okay". Elsa stood up when she heard the signal. Anna was now a head over the shelf. She quickly grabbed the two pairs of gloves and hats. Elsa couldn't sand for much longer, and started to wobble.

"Elsa-" was all she could say before falling back on to the bed, while Elsa fell onto a the pile of clothes behind them. Elsa-worried that Anna got hurt- got up and ran toward the bed where she fell onto. Anna held up the hats and gloves in her hand with a wide bright smile across her face.

"We did it." Anna said, her face brimming with happiness. Elsa chuckled and smiled with her.

"Yeah, we did."

"So..."

"So?" Elsa repeated questionly.

"Is the race back on?" Anna asked. Elsa grabbed her purple gloves and Snow White hat.

"Game on!" Elsa said, then putting her hat on. Anna slipped her hands through her gloves, then put her hat on.

"Race you outside!" Elsa declared, running out the room.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Anna shouted while running out the room as well. When Elsa made it to the staircase, Anna was hot on her tail. Elsa then ran down the staircase, but when she was half way, Anna was sliding down the railing.

"See you at the bottom." Anna playfully smirked, then waved as she passed her older sister.

"Not on my watch." Elsa muttered. She then turned the stairs to a slip n' slide with her ice powers and skied down her self. They were now neck and neck. When they were about to make it to the finish line, they both realized they had to much momentum to stop.

"Elsa, help! I can't stop!" Anna yelped. Elsa then quickly thrust her arms forward, like she was pushing someone. Sparkles of light fluttered to there crash spot, and twirled around creating a pile of soft snow. Anna fell head in first while Elsa face plant into the snow as well. They pulled their heads out and looked at each other. They both shrieked in shock at each others new faces. When the snow melted off though, they stared at each other a few seconds then bursted out laughing.

"You should've seen your face! It was all like this." Anna laughed then made silly faces on her face. Obviously exaggerating.

"Me? You should've seen yours! Your face looked like the yeti itself!" Elsa laughed. They then heard their names being called from upstairs.

"Elsa! Anna! Where are you?" Their Dad yelled.

"Down here daddy!" Anna replied back. When their dad heard his daughter reply, he headed in there direction. When he made it to the staircase he noticed it covered in ice.

"Elsa!" Their dad called out a little annoyed.

"We were racing then I noticed I was losing, so I... sorta...froze the stairs and turned it into a slide." Elsa explained. Before there father could speak, someone walked into him, making them both slip onto the slippery slide. Just like Anna and Elsa they came in hot as well. Elsa added a little more snow to the pile, and watch them crash into it as well.  
The person that bumped into the King looked like she was ready to go outside as well. She took off her hat that was blinding her face.

"Sorry about that. My hat slipped into my face." The queen apologized.

"Mommy!" Her daughters squealed in delight.

"Morning, sweethearts. You look ready to go out in the snow."

"We were about to head into the royal frontyard." Elsa said getting out the snow.

"Would you like to play with us?" Anna offered, getting out of the snow too. Their parents looked at each other then back to their children. They had their mouths shut, but their eyes pretty much shouted "Play with me, Play with me!"

"Sure." Their mother replied. They then faced their dad. Their dad stared back at them confused.

"Play with us too?" Anna asked.

"I can't. I have all these paper works to fill out, and-" He abruptly stop when he felt a pang of pain in his side. He turned toward his right and saw a small pair of hands, secretly pinching him. He then turned to his lovely wife (the culprit) beside him who had a pout on her face.

"Play?" She said, playing along with both Elsa, and Anna even though those two had no idea what there mother was doing right now.

"But-" he stopped, feeling her pinch grow tighter.

"Okay, okay!" He said while taking her hands off of him, and held it in his.

There daughters sang in delight while holding each others hands and jumping around. They then ran out front and closed the door behind them. The King went and grabbed his coat from the rack, and put his boots on. Then slipped on a pair of gloves. By time he was ready, he saw his wife standing in front of the door waiting for him. He then walked toward her while straightening up.

"You didn't have to wait, you know?"

"It's alright. One of the pleasures from waiting for you, is to see your face again." She smiled. His face unexpectedly turn pink. His wife noticed and giggled.

"Maybe that was to much for you to handle." She said while opening the door. She then stepped one foot out and turned around. The white, clean snow in the background made her illuminate. It's like she turned into an angel. He stood there baffled by her beauty.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked handing out her hand. He grabbed it and walked closer to her.

"Always." He said then leaned in slowly to kiss her. When they were only a few centimeters away, they felt something, surprisingly cold, yet soft hit them in their faces. They were both surprised at the sudden coldness and were stunned for a few seconds. They then turned to both Elsa and Anna who had remains of snow on their gloves.

"No kissing on the battle-field!" They said in unison, trying their very best not to laugh. Anna failed though and bursted out laughing. Elsa didn't see a point to hold it in any longer and started laughing too. When the queen made it down to the snowy ground, she crouched down and made a snow ball. The King with her every step of the way. Anna and Elsa were to busy laughing to notice what they were doing.

"Elsa. Anna. Can we get a clear view of your -targeted- faces?" The King coughed out "targeted" in between her sentence. The Queen slowly turned toward him.

"Sorry."

Their daughters then sat up, their laughing finally calming down. By time they completely stopped, and a handful of snow hit them in there faces as well. Elsa got up and wiped the snow off her face, getting her poker face on. Anna wiped the snow off her face, then turned toward her older sister.

"Elsa?"

"Ready for war Anna?" Elsa asked with a determined face for victory. Anna smirked and nodded her head. Anna then got up and cupped her mouth.

"This means war!"

"Bring it on! I got the advantage anyway!" The King blurted out. Elsa and Anna smirked.

"Not to sure about that." They whispered.

"What was that!" The King shouted.

"Nothing~" they replied loud enough for them to hear. Anna started building the fort, and their parents took that as a signal to get ready too. Elsa then shook her head side to side. Anna sat there confused. Elsa then made a snow ball in her hand smirked at her younger sister. Anna got what she meant, and smirked slyly.

"Do it, Elsa." She encouraged.

"Oh, I planned on it." Elsa remarked creating little white flares around her already. She then made an adult sized fort, and a whole lot of ammo. She then crouched down beside Anna.

"Alright. This is the plan. While you will be distracting them, I'll make the biggest snowball known in makind secretly, and drop it over there heads. So basically your my diversion. Can you handle that?" She asked.

"Hit, hit, hit, then you give final blow. Got it." Anna saluted. Elsa shook off the fact that her little sister turned her sophisticated plan into a simple sentence.

"Y-yeah. Just do that." Elsa stuttered."Well, are you ready?" She smiled.

"I was born ready!"

"Attack!" Elsa roared getting both of their parents attention. They weren't even halfway done. They were baffled at how big their fort got in a short amount of time. Anna then started throwing snowballs at them.

"Wait! Time out!" The King yelled blocking the snow from his face.

"No time outs in war!"

"The war didn't even begin!"

"It began when we made an exchange of blows to the face!" Anna yelled continuing her assault. The King and queen ran toward the fountain and took cover there.

"How on earth did they-" the King said then a certain someone popped into his head.

"Elsa!" They said in unison. They then tried to get a look behind their fort and saw a big round white circle near Elsa. It was only growing bigger and bigger. They then crouched back down feeling sorta defeated already. The queen then got her game face on.

"We can't lose to a couple of brats!"

"Honey, that's our kids your talking about."

"Your a King! Kings don't just roll over and accept defeat!"

"But they have Elsa-"

"Who cares about what they have! Care about what we have. And use it to claim victory!" The queen said with her face determined to win no matter what. The King smirked, then turned toward their daughters fort. He noticed the oncoming of snowballs got weaker, showing signs of tiredness.  
The King's mind finally started turning.

"Alright. Here's the plan. You notice the oncoming of snowballs are getting weaker?"

"Yeah."

"That means they're tired. Which is a good sign for us. We'll both start throwing snowballs, making it evident that were both here. After a around 15 throws, that's when I make my departure secretly. They're minds should still think I'm here since they'll see my hat, that I left behind. You continue to throw as many snow balls as you can grabbing their full attention on you. I'll then sneak up behind them, and BOOM. Game over. Got that?"

"Throw, throw, throw. Then you give the final blow. Got it."

"C-correct." The King stuttered. Amazed at how his sophisticated plan went down to grade school level just like that. He then wondered how the kids planning session worked out. 'Maybe they didn't plan it at all' he thought.

The King started to make a mound of snow, so that way when it was time to go he'll have a place visible to put his hat. He made sure that they can only see the hat and nothing else. The queen started making dozens and dozens of ammo (nothing compared to Elsa's amount).

Elsa noticed that Anna's effort is futile at the moment. Also that Anna was getting tired. She looked toward the fountain and saw their parents preparing still.

"Anna, break time." Elsa said. Anna fell back into the soft snow.

"My arms feel like they're about to fall off." Anna complained. Elsa didn't have any healing powers so she could only stand there and watch her sister rest. She quickly noticed something white closing in on her in the corner of her eye. Elsa quickly ducked down avoiding what ever it was. She then heard it hit the tree behind her. She turned to see a snowball on the tree (pretty much what was left of the snowball).

"Anna, were under attack!" Elsa laughed, finally there was action. Anna rolled over.

"Too tired..." Anna said before she was swept into a nap. Elsa, shocked at how little her concern was on the battlefield. Elsa didn't want her taking up space if she was just going to lay down and nap. She made the snow fort longer, adding a good few feet to length. Elsa then placed her sister in the non-danger zone, safely protected by any snowballs. She then went back to other side of the fort and also started throwing snow back at them. She saw one of her throws hit her mother in the face. The queen ceased fire, too stunned to move as the snow started to fall off her face. Elsa laughed at her unexpected yet amusing reaction.

"Mom's out!" She annouced

She then saw her father's hat barely above the ring of the fountain. She aimed and fired at the top of its head. It unexpectedly hit the hat knocking off its mound. Elsa noticed that it was only a little pile of snow compacted together.

"Where's dad?" The moment she muttered that, she felt an arm wrapped around her stomach. She was then pulled back into something warm. She then had a face full of snow.

"Right behind you." He said aloud answering her earlier question. He then let her go on the ground softly. He waved his arm around signaling that they won. His wife then walked over and hugged him while squealing.

"We did it! We won!" She squealed then let him go to breath. Elsa chuckled under breath catching her parents attention. They soon realized that they only caught Elsa.

"Where's Anna!?"

"Yoo hoo~ Over here!"

They both turned around to see Anna standing next to a tree. Anna then pointed up, signaling them to look above. They did and saw branches full of snow. They both gulped then slowly faced Anna. Elsa then jumped out of the branches reach from underneath.

"Hit it, Anna!" Elsa shouted. Anna then rammed into the tree making the branches tremble and an avalanche of snow fall on top of their heads. They then wiped the snow off their faces with their hands. Anna ran toward Elsa and jumped over the fort and onto Elsa, who caught her and spun around with Anna in her hands.

"We did it, Elsa! We did it!" Anna cheered then hugged her tighter. Their parents smiled at their affection then picked them both up and hugged them. Elsa and Anna laughed together while being hugged by their parents while hugging each other.

"Victory hug!" They yelled while hugging each other tighter. The King then set them all down on the ground. He then smiled at them.

"Alright guys. Play times over." The King annouced. Quickly after it followed by "aww's".

"Yep, it's about that time."

"'Work time'." Their daughters said in unison, though they didn't sound please at all. Anna then looked up at the King.

"Your always working." Anna complained.

"Not always. I always find time to spend with my little girls."

"What about mom. She's always with you. You said to always be fair. She spends day after day with with you." Anna argued. Elsa then grabbed Anna's hand and tugged on it. Anna looked at Elsa and saw her smiling like it's okay. Anna looked down not satisfied clearly. The King leaned down in front of Anna and tilted her head up.

"How about this? I'll try to squeeze more time into you guys as much as I possibly can."

Anna squealed then then leaped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pecked his cheek then ran off grabbing Elsa's hand in the process. She ran inside with Elsa hand in hand. The door closed behind them. The King got up and brushed off the snow off him. The Queen walked up next to him.

"Never thought that our little girls would out smart us." He said.

"Beginners luck, I bet."

The door then slammed open again revealing Anna and Elsa still hand in hand.

"Love you!" They said then closed the door again. The King chuckled and brought his wife in closer.

"At least I don't have to worry about their rule over the kingdom when they get older."

"C'mon, let's get inside." She said as they walked inside. Unfortunately for the four that after that day, their lives changed for the worse, never to be the same again. On that same night that Anna wanted to play.

* * *

**Believe it or not this was kinda fun for me to write! This is the second story I posted on fanfiction. My first one was suppose to be a one-shot, but I didn't put the complete tag on so I feel guilty if anyone liked it. I'm very critical on myself so please review. On a a scale from 1-10 how was it, and be honest with me, please.**

**P.S  
Just to be random here, but who else liked the song let it go? I love both versions, but I'm sorta siding with the Demi Lovato one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
